Of Kids and Vanilla Shakes
by TwoFacedPierrot
Summary: Dating isn't always a shoujo manga, especially if you're a combination of a dense duo. Kagami could never actually figure out what his boyfriend was thinking, even after a year of being together.


**yep. my title and summary-writing skills are still awesome =u= **

**OTL**

**so I attempted not to kill anyone again ouo. /shot**

**I wanted it to be fluffy but MY DEAR GOD IT TURNED OUT SO CHEESY IM CRYING CHEESE. OTL OTL **

**I just don't know anymore. I don't think I managed to play with much feels here lol /shotforbeingasadistgoodbye**

**fasdfasdasd**

**Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. Don't hesitate to point out my mistakes when you see one ouo. **

**Hope this isn't TOO bad ;u;**

* * *

Kagami ran his hand across his face and heaved a tired sigh.

_How the heck did everything end up like this?_ He wondered wearily for the umpteenth time that evening. He leaned back against the soft padding of his sofa, huffing as he recalled the earlier events that had led to his current situation.

He and Kuroko were supposed to go on a date - nothing more. They'd spent the entire day together; going to the movies, shopping for his basketball stuff and Kuroko's books - the usual dating things found in those _shoujo_ manga and whatnot. Then when the sun was beginning to set and Kagami's stomach was practically _roaring_ with hunger, they'd headed to Maji's to get something to eat before calling it a day.

All that had went well. So well, that Kagami felt a little unsettled. It wasn't as if it was his _first_ date with the invisible boy, but it _was_ the first time they'd went out peacefully without having to be interrupted by a _certain_ group of people that'd always 'just happened' to be there. Kagami couldn't remember going on any dates with Kuroko before that did not involve meeting a scowling Aomine, or a crying Kise. Or a sulky Momoi. Or a scary Akashi. Or-

So Kagami had gotten himself his usual mountain of burgers and Kuroko had gotten himself his all time favorite vanilla shake. _That_ still went fine. They were talking and joking and were generally having a great bonding time.

And then the kids appeared.

Kagami blamed everything on the parents. Seriously - what's the freaking point of having kids when you're just going to let them run around terrorizing people with those judging glares of theirs? The children were around ten years old - judging from appearance - and there were three of them in total. Kagami could tell by their looks that they were the delinquent type.

Kagami had been hoping that his face alone was fierce enough to scare those brats off, but either he wasn't trying hard enough, or it didn't work. The trio had approached them, and had proceeded to say something that made the redhead want to haul them out the window.

"Look everyone!" One had shouted. "A pair of _gays_!"

"You're disgusting!" Another had said, directing it to the pair. "People like you are a disgrace to the country! Just disappear!"

And with that, the third one had bravely ran up to them, and literally flipped the table.

Frankly speaking, both Kagami and Kuroko had not minded being called homos. They'd accepted the fact that things like this will happen as soon as they agreed to start dating roughly a year ago. They'd accepted that people will be giving them strange stares; will whisper among themselves whenever they go out together and do even little things like holding hands. They'd accepted that the sight of them together will disgust mostly anyone who's not from the fujoshi and fudanshi empire - despite how hard many might try not to show it.

But _that_? That was too much. Calling them names was _one_ thing, but ruining their dinner? Those kids had guts. Despite himself, Kagami was subconsciously relieved that the two of them were really alone this time. The Generation of Miracles will not hesitate to kill anyone that dared treated Kuroko like that - children or not.

Kagami had stood up, a threat ready at the tip of his tongue when the kids bounded off, glancing back time and again to make rude faces and gestures at him and his boyfriend. He'd forced himself to calm down and resist the urge to go after them and strangle them to death. After several deep breaths and murmurs to himself, he'd somehow managed to maintain his self control, and had just started to turn towards his companion to ask if he's okay when the words died in his throat.

Kuroko was still pokerfaced as ever as he stared down at his shirt. Kagami only realized what he was looking at several seconds later.

Kuroko's vanilla shake had fallen in the hands of those three brats.

And so Kagami had freaked out a little and insisted for his boyfriend to clean _that_ up before he's eaten by ants because of the sugar and had dragged him back to his apartment - which, was conveniently nearby.

It was certain. Kagami _hated_ kids.

He tried not to instinctively look up as the static-like sounds of the running shower stopped. What the _hell_ was he thinking earlier? Sure, it wasn't the first time they were hanging out alone at his place and all - but _still_. Dragging Kuroko all the way back to his home just to ask the guy to take bath didn't exactly make his intention seem as innocent as he intended. Kagami bit back a curse. He prayed to whatever gods that exist for Kuroko to not misunderstand.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami turned at the sound of his name, and instantly felt color rushing to his face. Kuroko stood by the entrance of his bathroom, wearing a shirt that was at least two sizes too big. Kagami had tried his best to dig out the smallest t-shirt he had, and by some miracle, he'd found one that he'd worn once upon a time during middle school. But Kuroko was tiny even compared to the him _then_. The hem of Kagami's faded shirt hung just a little above his knees, and he looked like he was practically drowning in it. And _wait_- was he even _wearing_ the shorts he lent him?

Needless to say, he looked _adorable_. Extremely so. It was all Kagami could do not to pounce on him and ravish him senseless right there and then.

_Well, at least the collar's not slipping off his shoulders like what always happens in those stereotypical scenes in BL novels_, he thought, exhaling as he tried to swallow the blush on his face. Don't ask how he found out about BL. He just happened to discover that Kuroko reads strange books.

"Just leave your clothes in the basket," Kagami said, nodding towards the white plastic basket at Kuroko's feet. "I'll chuck it in the washing machine for you later."

Kuroko let his bundle of vanilla stained clothes drop into the basket before silently making his way towards the redhead. Kagami studied his boyfriend's face, eyebrows gradually raising. Kuroko had always been quiet, but he was unusually so that night. His mouth was set in a small pout, and his eyebrows were drawn slightly. Was Kuroko _sulking_?

"Kuroko? What's wrong?" he asked when the smaller sat down beside him. Kuroko only shook his head silently before leaning onto him, snuggling comfortably against him. Almost habitually, Kagami put his arm around him, pulling him closer. He would probably never admit it despite everything, but Kagami loved just how perfectly Kuroko fitted in his arms.

"Are you.. offended by what those kids said?" Kagami asked tentatively after a stretch of silence. The way Kuroko suddenly tensed made him want to eat his words and punch himself for having a big mouth. _Shit_. Did he go overboard? Say too much? Strike the wrong nerve? Kagami instantly began struggling to come up with a proper apology and something to make up for his insensitivity.

"..My shake."

He abruptly snapped out of his thoughts, and stared down at his boyfriend. "Sorry?"

Kuroko was definitely pouting now. "I couldn't finish my shake."

Kagami blinked. That was it? He was moody just because he couldn't manage to finish his long awaited favorite drink? Kagami could've sobbed with relief. Kuroko wasn't upset because of him!

"I can make you something if you're hungry, you know." Kagami laughed, leaning down to place a small peck on Kuroko's soft, still-wet hair. Kuroko smelled like a mixture of citrus and mint - Kagami's shampoo scent. The redhead was suddenly itching to take a bath himself to wash off his day's worth of stickiness and sweat and dirt.

"Kagami-kun should wash up first, though," Kuroko turned towards him and said, as if reading his thoughts.

"Do I really stink that bad?" Kagami asked, pulling back to feign a look of hurt. But really. He hoped he wasn't smelling as bad as he thought he was.

"It's worst after basketball practice," Kuroko agreed, his face annoyingly blank. "But if Kagami-kun's cooking, then I suppose hygiene is important."

"So you _do_ want me to cook." Kagami lifted his hands above his head and stretched. "It'll take me a while to settle everything, though. You okay with that?"

Kuroko nodded, and Kagami proceeded to get on his feet.

"I'll get started then," he said, grinning. "Be back as fast as I can."

**xXx**

Kuroko watched silently as Kagami disappeared behind the wall that separated the two rooms, the quietness only broken when the shower was turned on.

He was about to heave a sigh when he caught himself. What the heck was he sighing for? His shoulders slumped forward; half from tiredness, half from something else.

Kuroko would be lying if he were to say that the comments the kids made back there didn't exactly bother him. It _did_ make him slightly.. uncomfortable. Uneasy. It wasn't that he regretted his decision to date Kagami - he'd _never_ do that - but sometimes, as much as he loved the boy, he just couldn't help but wonder if it was the best choice. Maybe they should've waited a little longer? Or at least not be so open in public?

Doubt. He hated this feeling of doubt. It made him feel like he's betraying Kagami or something. He couldn't afford to have thoughts like these bother him. Weren't they prepared to overcome all these that faithful day all those months ago?

Kuroko took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly through his mouth. He really should focus on some other things - things that weren't so depressing. He subconsciously lifted the collar of Kagami's shirt to his nose. It smelled old and a little stale, but he could detect the redhead's unmistakable scent on it - a scent which had become a familiarity after all those time they'd spent together. He felt a small smile tugging the corner of his lips. It was strange; how something seemingly so simple and insignificant was able to cheer him up so easily.

Kuroko averted his gaze to the clock on the wall. It was almost eight. He did some quick mental calculations. It would take about an hour or so for them to get things done, and it would probably be late by the time he decides to head home.

And he didn't even _feel_ like going home.

Kuroko reached for his phone on the glass table, flipping it open. He hesitated for just a split second before pressing some buttons, and began scrolling through his contact list.

**xXx**

By the time Kagami had taken the fastest shower of his life and had finished making sure that his washing machine was working properly, Kuroko was nowhere in sight.

"Kuroko?" Kagami looked around, already feeling dejection weighing down on him. Did he leave after all?

"Over here." The bluenette's voice came from the kitchen, to Kagami's surprise. He turned, half expecting to see Kuroko actually _attempting_ to make something other than his signature hard-boiled eggs, but no such luck. The smaller only appeared to be surveying his food supply.

"Decided on what you want to eat yet?" Kagami made his way to Kuroko's side in several long strides. Kuroko wordlessly held out a colorful packet to him, a sparkle in his eyes. Kagami raised his eyebrows, taking the item to inspect the packaging.

"_Spaghetti_?" he asked, sounding a little more incredulous than he thought necessary. Of all the things he could've requested for? Fortunately, Kuroko either did not notice his tone, or he'd just simply decided to ignore it.

"Kagami-kun's spaghetti is the best," was all he said in reply, and Kagami felt himself flushing slightly with pride.

"Tomato or Carbonara?" Kagami asked as he reached for the higher cabinets where the jars of the ready-made sauces were placed. But before he could receive his answer, he felt a pair of slender arms wrapping themselves around his midsection. He looked down, confused. "Kuroko?"

Kuroko buried his face onto the back of Kagami's shirt, and tightened his embrace by a fraction. His voice was muffled when he spoke.

"I love you, Kagami-kun."

"Eh?" Kagami blinked, glancing over his shoulder to look at the mess of pale blue hair below. "What's with _that_ all of the sudden?"

Kuroko didn't reply. He stayed like that just a little longer before letting go of the redhead and steeping back to give the latter some space to work. When Kagami continued staring at him with that bewildered look of his, he only tilted his head slightly to the side, and smiled innocently.

Kagami blushed and averted his gaze at once. He had mixed feelings about that expression. He sometimes liked it a whole lot because it just made the pale boy look so warm and loving (and so utterly cute, _gosh_), but there were times when he hated it too. It was so hard to find out exactly what Kuroko was thinking with that expression on his face, and let's face it - Kagami needed to preserve his manliness. His face colored _way_ too easily. That smile didn't exactly help much.

"I-Is tomato fine with you?" He tried hard not to stutter as he retrieved a container of orangey red substance from the cabinet. When Kuroko hummed in approval, he worked up the courage to look over his shoulder, and said; "Want anything else to go with it?"

Kuroko fisted a hand, a look of determination and enthusiasm in his eyes. "I'll make some boiled eggs."

"Pfft." Kagami couldn't help chuckling. Kuroko was just like a kid at times; getting excited over little things like this. Well, he supposed that was one of the reasons why he fell for him, anyway. "I'll be here if you need me."

They were silent for the next fifteen minutes, both too focused on their task to bother coming up with a conversation. Rather, they weren't sure _what_ they should talk about. Kagami hadn't felt this awkward standing in the same room with Kuroko for a _long_ time. He tried not to think too much about it. He worked almost robotically; boiling some water before chucking in the pasta, stirring once in a while to make sure everything's cooked properly, spooning out some sauce into the pan to heat it up and prepare it for eating. When he deemed everything edible, he scooped them onto a plate he had ready; pasta first, then spreading the sauce on top.

"It's done-" Kagami trailed off when he turned around. While he was busy making spaghetti, Kuroko had been diligently boiling eggs. Now there was a whole fruit-bowl of eggs on the counter.

"I made some for Kagami-kun too," Kuroko spoke up before Kagami could say anything. His gaze then settled on the filled plate Kagami was holding in his hands, and he frowned slightly. "Is that all for me?"

"I figured you'd be _really_ hungry to be asking me to cook you something," Kagami said, scratching his cheek. He decided not the comment on the eggs. "So yeah. This is all yours."

"I can't finish that," Kuroko said without even needing to stop for reconsideration.

"We'll share then," Kagami said, exhaling softly as he set the dish on the table. He knew better than to argue with his boyfriend when it comes to the size of servings.

Kuroko's brows wrinkled a little more. "Will it be enough for you?"

"With the number of eggs you cooked? Sure." Kagami shrugged. "And I _did_ have some burgers earlier, in case you forgot."

"But Kagami-kun eats a lot."

"I'll be fine." Kagami yawned. "Now come on. Let's dig in before the food gets cold."

**xXx**

After the food was cleared, the dishes were washed, and Kagami was feeling like he'd eaten enough eggs to last him two lifetimes; the pair found themselves once again draped on the sofa, halfheartedly watching a rerun of some kind of detective drama. It was funny how you'd never notice how utterly exhausted you are until you sit there quietly and do nothing.

Part of Kagami's mind was practically asleep. Another part of it was still insistently bothered about Kuroko's unusual behavior that night. There was an air of insecurity around him; Kagami could tell from Kuroko's body language. Kagami knew he wasn't exactly an expert on these kind of things; but when it came to his boyfriend, he figured he knew a pretty darn lot.

Or at least he _hoped_ he did.

Kagami's eyelids were already threatening to close when the thought crossed his mind. He sat up abruptly, startling Kuroko - who, was lying comfortably on top of him.

"Wait." Kagami ran his hand across his face in an attempt to cease his drowsiness. "What time is it?"

"..Hn?" Kuroko looked like he'd already fallen asleep and woken up again. His eyes were bleary and his hair was a mess. He rubbed his eyes childishly before glancing at the clock.

"Five minutes past ten," he said. "Why?"

Kagami shot the smaller a weird look. "Don't you need to go home or something?"

"It's a Sunday tomorrow," Kuroko said as if that explained everything.

"Still." Kagami failed to stifle a yawn. "Won't your parents be worried if you go back so late?"

"I'm spending the night here." Kuroko made it sound as if bombarding a friend's home for the night was the most normal thing to do. He tilted his head upwards, letting their eyes meet. "Kagami-kun wouldn't mind, would you?"

Kagami was going to argue and say that he actually _did_. He wasn't sure if he could handle the awkwardness between the two of them for one whole night. But with Kuroko looking at him with those huge, blue puppy eyes, his willpower happily crumbled. He breathed out once, almost wearily, before reaching out to ruffle his companion's already mussed up hair. A coy smile managed to find its way to his lips.

"I can never argue with you," he said, not without a hint of special fondness. Kuroko smiled, then resumed his initial position. He had one ear pressed against Kagami's chest, and he could hear every single beat of his heart.

"I know," he said quietly, leaning a little more against his companion. He loved Kagami's gentle warmth.

The two spent the next several minutes in silence, gazing absently at the TV screen. The drama was at the point where the culprit was being chased down. The main guy was pushing his way through a crowd, yelling at the running man to stop. The camera changed, showing another running guy through a street that probably led to the culprits path or something. Some shows were really getting predictable these days.

"..Kagami-kun?"

Kagami tore his attention away from the screen and glanced down at the paler boy. "Yep?"

Kuroko seemed to hesitate a little before speaking again. "I've been thinking. About our relationship."

_Uh-oh_. That didn't sound too good. Heck, that line _never_ sounded good. Kagami forced himself to keep calm, because he was beginning to utterly freak out inside. "What about it?"'

Kuroko's fingers curled into Kagami's shirt as he searched his mind for the right words to use. Kagami could feel his sense of dread worsening with every passing second. Had the kids' words really managed to make him uneasy? Was this the end for them?

"It's just - I don't think-" Kuroko couldn't seem to be able to get the words out - which, only added to the sinking feeling in Kagami's heart.

"You.. want to break up?" Kagami blurted out without thinking, and immediately regretted it as soon as he saw how Kuroko stared up at him. His blue eyes were wide; disbelieving; hurt. _Pleading_. Eyes that screamed the words no, no, _no_ - not _EVER_. Eyes that begged him not to think so and misunderstand. Eyes that asked if Kagami really had _that_ little trust in him.

"I'm sorry-" They both said at the same time, and stopped. They broke eye contact, their gazes flickering opposite ways. Kagami bit his lip and silently cursed his own insensitivity. Why was he such an idiot - _especially_ at such times? He seriously considered punching himself for being so freaking stupid.

It felt like an _eternity_ before the silence was broken again.

"I lied to you."

Kagami blinked. Kuroko's voice was almost inaudible. If the volume of his TV wasn't turned on so soft, Kagami wouldn't have heard him at all.

"About?" he asked, jamming the red button on the remote to turn off his television. They weren't actually watching anything, anyway.

"About what happened earlier." Kuroko continued in that impossibly soft tone of his. "The things those children said.. actually _did_ bother me."

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?" Kagami could feel a sudden tinge of irritation welling up within him. Why was Kuroko so darn _dense_ at times? "We could've talked it out, you know."

When the smaller stayed silent, Kagami figured he should calm down, and try to keep his exasperation out of his tone. He took in a deep breath, and said; "So why did it?"

There was another short lapse of quietness before Kuroko answered. "I thought that maybe going out together.. would affect Kagami-kun's image." His words were beginning to speed up now, as if he was afraid he would be interrupted. "I mean - people will look down on you and say jeering things, just like those kids. Maybe even _worse_ - I don't know. You'll be treated as some kind of society reject and you'll be avoided by people. Then you'll have trouble in the future when getting a job and all and-"

His sentence was cut off by Kagami's loud, elaborate sigh. He winced when the taller reached out and flicked a finger on his forehead.

"Idiot. What makes you think that I was not expecting that when I agreed to date you?" Kagami said, sounding almost deadpanned. Kuroko stared at him, his eyes still slightly wide, his brows knitted.

"Look." Kagami exhaled. "I appreciate your concerns, but let me tell you this now. I don't _care_. I don't care if people hate me. I don't care if I'm called a freak. I don't care if I won't have any other friends or whatnot in the future. I don't care even if I'm forced to find someplace with people that accepts our relationship and take you there with me." His eyes met with Kuroko's, and he held his gaze. "I love you, Kuroko. And that's all that matters."

_God_ that sounded cheesy, Kagami couldn't help thinking right after he'd finished talking, despite himself. He instinctively shifted his gaze again, refusing to see Kuroko's reaction. He was pretty sure his face then was only about a shade away to match the color of his hair. So much for trying to be cool.

"A-Anyway." Oh, joy. He was _stammering_ now. He kept his eyes trained on the texture of the covering of his sofa like it was the most interesting thing in the world. His hands moved to ruffle the smaller boy's soft, fluffy hair. "Thanks. For worrying about me."

Kuroko let Kagami continue messing up his hair for several seconds more before he shifted his position; moving a little higher so that he was now practically right under the redhead's chin. He was so close, he could feel Kagami's breath on his face whenever the latter exhaled.

"Kagami-kun.. really doesn't mind?"

"It's a little late to ask that, don't you think?" Kagami muttered, finally working up the courage to resume looking at his boyfriend. "But _really_ - you should worry more about yourself. You can't just always think of others' sake and neglect your own." He drew his brows slightly together. "So what about you? Does being with me in public make you uncomfortable? Or awkward?"

Slowly, Kuroko shook his head. There was a short pause before he spoke again. "But I think.. we should stop making it so obvious that we're dating when we go out next time."

"Embarrassed?" Kagami smiled wryly, gently poking Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko took his hand, and held on to it.

"No," he said, his tone dead serious. "I just want to avoid today's incident from happening again."

"Point taken." Kagami shrugged, then couldn't resist adding jokingly; "Though I suppose the people out there are just jealous that you have such a awesome and tall and hot boyfriend."

"That blushes easily," Kuroko concluded for him, a small smile tugging the side of his lips.

"_What_? You're questioning _my_ awesomeness now?" Kagami demanded in mock indignation, feeling the tension between them slowly crumbling. At that, Kuroko laughed, and Kagami found himself chuckling along. He really liked Kuroko's laugh. Moments like this were just so rare and precious to him.

"..Kagami-kun?"

Kagami had just enough time to stop giggling when he felt Kuroko's lips descending on his own. He blinked several times in confusion before his mind _finally_ registered the situation, and he took the initiative to kiss back. His hand slid behind Kuroko's head on their first intake of air, and he pulled the latter closer to engage in a much deeper kiss. Lips eventually parted and tongues slid out into hot, wet caverns as they pressed harder against each other; an initially soft, innocent peck gradually progressing into a sloppier, more intense kiss.

It was probably only a minute or so, but by the time the pair was satisfied, they were breathless and panting from their lack of oxygen. Kagami pulled back, and failed to suppress his smile when he noticed the slight pinkish tint on Kuroko's cheeks. He moved his hands from the back of his companion's neck, letting the tip of his fingers trail on smooth, alabaster skin before finally coming to a stop where his large hands were cupping Kuroko's cheek.

"Well that was _stimulating_," he said, trying to keep his voice light as he gently rubbed his thumb on the spot on Kuroko's cheekbone - where his blush was most prominent. The color on the smaller's cheeks seem to deepen a little before he flickered his gaze away, as though he wanted to hide his face. Kagami noticed this, and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Kuroko?"

"Um.." Kuroko actually _fidgeted_ as he contemplated whether or not to say it. This is bad. He could feel himself getting redder and redder. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't as emotionless as most people thought he was and there were times where his face could easily be read. He blessed his boyfriend for being an airhead.

Still oblivious to everything, Kagami tenderly lifted his companion's chin to see his face, a questioning look in his scarlet eyes. Kuroko was blushing right to his ears, and he looked really, impossibly, _unbearably_ adorable.

"Kagami-kun," he started hesitantly. "I think I'm hard."


End file.
